Totally Oblivious
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: Draco's new girl is pure blooded, beautiful, sweet, intelligent and innocent. Too innocent. Doesn't she realize what it does to him? ONESHOT! some smut at the end. Written for LJ Bootsy mine, after puting up the plot-bunny for adoption.


Totally Oblivious

Summary: Draco's new girl is pure blooded, beautiful, sweet, intelligent and innocent. Too innocent. Doesn't she realize what it does to him?

Written based off of a plot bunny that was put up for adoption by LJ user Bootsy_mine. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I neither own nor make any money off of this, so please don't sue me. You wouldn't get much out of it. :D

It had started out as nothing. Literally nothing. And now Draco Malfoy, the 'incredibly cool collected sex god of Slytherin was undone. What had started out as a way to get at The-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die" had turned into a flame in the pit of his stomach. A single look from her brown eyes would send him into a fury that wouldn't stop until she was next to him, kissing him. The only problem in his eyes; kissing was not enough.

Three months ago, Draco was fine. Walking back to the castle from the Quidditch pitch, he had stopped by the lake to cool off. It wouldn't do to have Parkinson on his arm the whole time. He could barely stand the bitch talking, let alone her wrapping herself around him. Collecting himself on the bank, a figure appeared. From the distance there was no way to tell who it was, what with her swim cap on, but seeing her strip off her shorts and top and stand there before diving into the lake was enough. He gathered his broom and the few pads he had managed to remove and stalked over to where she had left her clothes on the bank.

He looked at the pile, trying to figure out something about her, but there was no name, not even a sign of what house she was in.

"OY! Malfoy!" Draco turned at the sound of his name and stopped. There she stood, The water sliding off her skin, her white swimsuit holding enough water for it to cling to her skin, showing to Draco everything that she had. The second her swim cap came off, Draco was back on his game.

"Weasley."

Draco thought of how later they had plans to meet in the Room of requirement, but he didn't want to wait that long. He didn't like the thought of anyone else following her with their eyes, even though they all knew she belonged to him. But then Ginny didn't do much to help it. It seemed everyday she found a way to push the rules of dress code a little farther. At first it was the skirt, but now if she so much as tilted forward you could see her arse, her shirts tighter and lower cut each day. Draco would have suggested she just go naked, if not for the fact that she might actually do it.

Enough was enough, by lunch he had to find her. When she walked into the great hall with granger it was like everyone looked; even Longbottom for Merlin's sake and he was seeing Zabini. It took every ounce of his self-control to not walk over and drag her out of the great hall and make her change. When she sat down and looked up at him, he melted. He knew she did it for him. She was innocent, far too innocent for whatever he may have thought her to be up to. And he knew she could take care of herself ever since Michal Corner had tried to cope a feel and ended up going to St. Mungos.

After an agonizing twenty minutes of staring, Draco stood up, managed a smile at her a slight nod and left. Ginny managed to get out of the hall without being mauled or slipping on the puddles of drool.

She met him with a big hug. Draco snaked his arms around her, her soft flesh against his firm chest made him slightly light headed, and almost lost it when she sighed, the faint rumble of a moan caught somewhere deep in her chest. Draco pulled himself away looking down at his girlfriend, a pout now on her face. If he could only make it to the dungeons without being caught.

"Ginny!"

'Dammit' Granger and Loony had appeared. Ginny looked up into his steely grey eyes with her own chocolate ones as id asking for permission to leave. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, not trusting himself to kiss her on the lips, and whispered, "See you tonight!"

She beamed and ran off with her friends, the bounce in her step just enough for Draco to see the smooth curves that lay beneath her skirt.

"Hermione! It's not working!" Ginny quickly changed out of her uniforms into jeans and a weird sisters t-shirt. "He kissed me on the forehead! When we first started going out he would have told you go leave, but now? What if he's cheating? I don't think I can deal with that, not with Harry and Ron gone. Oh, mum said they sent word, they are near where Charlie lives in Romania." Hermione blushed with the news but was thankful, as was Ginny, with Ron occupied he'd lay off of her.

"I have no idea what to do! I don't want to take the first step because what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he doesn't want me?"She sat down on the bed and dropped her head in her hands. Hermione just looked at her, "There are a couple of things you could try to test the waters."

By nine, Draco was starting to get worried, 'Could she not get off of hall patrol? Did Granger stop her?' His nerves were calmed when he heard her enter. He stood up from the couch that he had been sitting on, "What took you so long Red? Trouble with the little kiddies?"

He tried to keep his signature smirk on his face, but Ginny could see it slip when she got closer. He sat back down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. She decided to try out some of what Hermione had said, so she opted to sit on his lap instead. Shifting on his lap, she turned to drape her arms around his neck, catching the lusty look in Draco's eye as she did it, "You ok Drake?"

He caught himself and gently slide Ginny off of his lap, only to be met by another pout. "Umm, yea fine. DO you want to dance?" he thought back to the club in London during winter holiday. He wasn't sure if he could have her that close to him and not take her.

Ginny stood to dance, but Draco quickly walked over to the couch and pulled her down to sit next to him. "actually I don't feel so good. It might be better if we do this another ni-"

"its Parkinson isn't it?" Draco was shocked, "Red, why would I do that? Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? I spend the last month making everything I own shorter and tighter, which is not very comfortable, and try to find a way to get you alone and you want to leave? You haven't kissed me in 3 weeks." Draco was taken aback.

"Yes I have, I kissed you at lunch today." Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"No, Draco. Kissed me, on the mouth, like you mean it. Not like I'm your sister!"

Draco just looked at his hands and mumbled. "What was that? I will leave right now if that is what you want," she emphasized it by taking two steps toward the door.

"no. Please don't leave," He spoke without picking up his head, " I just didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to push you into anything that you aren't ready for." Ginny just stared at him, shocked by this admission.

"Draco, Do you really thing I would wear what I do if I wasn't ready? That I would wear this?" Her robe hit the ground with a soft thump. Draco picked his head up and saw her standing there.

Ginny wore a dark green corset, with silver accents from the lacing in the back to the clips on her garters. Draco smiled as he stood up, "Damn you should have been a Slytherin." In one fluid moment, he lifted Ginny up and she hooked her legs around his waist. "I'm sorry Red. I never asked, I just wanted to give us a fair shot, you know?" He brought his lips down on hers. When they broke for air, Ginny decided to give him another 'hint'. She snaked her hand down to the front of his trousers and undid his belt and top button. "Please Drake, I'm tired of waiting."

He had to slow himself down he was so happy to hear those words. He reached down and tore away her scrap of lace, that was keeping her cunt from him. He slid in two fingers to test her, and found himself on the edge of coming when her warm folds almost broke his fingers with how tight she was. Posed at her entrance, he stopped. "Ginevra, look at me. You must swear never to dress that way for anyone but me." She squirmed against him, but didn't say anything. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the hard bud that was her clit. "Gods Yes, only for you, only for you." And with a thrust he was home. They rocked against each other, one meeting the other thrust for thrust. Until is a cry of passion equal on both sides, they slumped together. Ginny looked at Her spent boyfriend, his hair plastered to his forehead and smiled. "Not so innocent am I."

R&R!!!


End file.
